


Rescue Party and Chocolate Cake

by Zeckarin



Series: And they were roomates... (but there were two beds) [45]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Buried Alive, Games, Gen, Humor, Orange juice isn't Rhum, prompt 9: Buried alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeckarin/pseuds/Zeckarin
Summary: The Them are inventing a new game.Intense arguing ensues.
Relationships: Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Newton Pulsifer and the Them
Series: And they were roomates... (but there were two beds) [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523585
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Rescue Party and Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a funny one (Crowley's favorite^^) and here it is!!  
> Enjoy some Them shenanigans, everyone :)

“Why does it have to be me?” complained Brian. “It’s _always_ me!”

“It can’t be me,” answered Adam. I’m the leader of the rescue party.”

“Why not Pepper then?”

Pepper glared. “Oh, so because I’m a girl, I should be the one to be rescued?”

Brian considered arguing, but decided against it*.

*Wise decision.

“All right, why not Wensley?”

Wensley paled. Even as a game, he didn’t want to pretend to feel alone and helpless. It reminded him way too much of the lake. But he couldn’t say _that_. He took a deep, slightly shaky breath. “Yes, I… I can do it.”

His friends looked at him. Then they looked at each other.

“No, you’re the scientist. The expedition will get lost without the scientist,” said Adam.

“He’s right,” insisted Pepper. “You can’t be the victim, we need you here.”

Brian shrugged. “I’ll do it. But next time, it’s you, Pepper.”

Pepper nodded magnanimously. Adam patted Wensley’s shoulder. Dog decided to run after his own tail for a while.

Adam started his speech. It was a pretty good speech. He’d rehearsed a lot in front of his mirror the previous evening.

“So, Brian, you got lost into a snow storm, and now you are buried under tons of snow! There is no way to know which way is up or down, and your only hope is the rescue party!”

“Actually,” interrupted Wensley, feeling way better now he wasn’t the one to be buried alive, “he could know where up and down is.”

Adam blinked. All his research* had been adamant about the ‘up and down’ part.

*a short article in one of Anathema’s magazines.

Valiantly, he started again. “No you can’t. The snow covers everything, even the sun, and you’re all disoriented, so there’s no way to know--”

“You can pee, that would show where down is,” said Wensley.

Three pair of eyes widened in fascinated horror. Dog barked approvingly.

“Wouldn’t it get all cold?” asked Brian. “I’m trying not to freeze to death here.”

Everyone turned back to Wensley. “You could spit?” he offered.

“Or cry,” decided Adam. “I guess it’s not very difficult to cry when you’re stuck in an avalanche.”

“I would spit,” declared Pepper, daring any hypothetical avalanche to try and make her _cry_.

“You could use your orange juice, Brian,” said Wensley.

Brian looked at him in shock. “It’s home-made! My brother made it for me! I’d rather cry.”

“Guys? We have to bury Brian alive or we will never have time to save him before dinner. Brian, give me the orange juice.”

“Why?”

“I will tie it to Dog’s collar, like a St Bernard. Rescue dogs always have something to drink.”

Pepper grimaced. “I thought it was supposed to be alcohol.”

“Dog doesn’t drink alcohol.”

“He won’t drink my orange juice either.”

Half an hour later, they were still arguing, and Brian no closer to get buried alive.

“Hey, kids!”

The Them turned to the newcomer as one. Adam smiled.

“Hello, Newton.”

“Did you buy a cake?” asked Brian, eyeing the cardboard box carefully tucked in Newt’s carrier bag.

“My mother is visiting for the week-end. Do you want to come over for teatime? There’s enough for everyone*.”

*There was always enough cake to feed four hungry children at Jasmine Cottage on weekends. Newton was often forgetful, but he wasn’t a _fool_.

“What flavour is it?” asked Pepper.

“Three chocolates.”

Brian, Wensley, Pepper and Dog turned to their leader, all of them sporting a different version of Aziraphale’s best puppy eyes*.

*None of the children could hold a candle to the angel, but Dog wasn’t far behind.

“I ‘spose we can still save Brian later,” decided Adam generously.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's prompt will be "I'm sorry, I didn't know" and it will be another ficlet. No idea what to write, but the boys will be there^^


End file.
